You are Just My Love
by Koolkitty9
Summary: In the same universe as my Prelude of Love series. During Requiem of Love, Yumoto wants to see Araki again, but is forbidden to go down to the mortal world alone, so he sneaks out… (OCxYumoto)


You are Just My Love

Summary: In the same universe as my _Prelude of Love_ series. During _Requiem of Love,_ Yumoto wants to see Araki again, but is forbidden to go down to the mortal world alone, so he sneaks out…

Inspired by a conversation with Queen-Drex

Paring: ArakixYumoto (AraMoto) (OCxYumoto)

Rating: K+

Boueibu doesn't belong to me, but Araki and this story does

~~~~~~~

Yumoto smiled as he heard the others finally go to bed. He wrapped his deep scarlet cloak around himself and looked out his door. He gasped as Io walked past his door and he walked into his own room.

Yumoto waited until he didn't hear anyone else and quickly exited his room. He bit his lip as he snuck past Gora's room and froze as he heard Hashibiro. "Gorar…I heard something."

"It was nothing sensei." Gora replied and Hashibiro sighed, "Fine…"

Yumoto sighed in relief and quickly passed the door. He gasped silently as he saw En asleep on one of the plush couches. He bit his lip as he walked around him.

He prayed to himself that he wouldn't wake up. He smiled as he got around him and gasped as he dove behind the couch as Atsushi called, "En-chan!"

Atsushi walked in and shook En awake, "You need to go to bed, bed."

"Fine…" En yawned and the duo walked back to their room. Yumoto watched them leave and he crawled away to get to the outer door.

He quickly opened the door and hoped that Akoya wouldn't sense him trying to leave. He sighed in relief as no one came running to him as he quickly exited the castle.

He ran towards the outer walls and opened the locked gate. He smiled as he saw Araki.

"Lord Tungsten!" He smiled and Araki blushed, "P-Prince Scarlet…!"

"Enough with the formalities!" Yumoto giggled and Araki smiled as he grabbed his hand, "Are you ready to go?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes!" 

The two disappeared in a bright silver light and Yumoto smiled as they appeared in the mortal world. Araki led him over to a white stallion, "Yumo-chan, this is one of my horses."

"Horse?"  
"A horse is an animal, it's strong enough for you to ride it."

Yumoto blushed softly as Araki helped him onto the horse and Araki got on also. He clicked his tongue and the horse began to move.

Yumoto smiled as they rode into town and the duo stopped outside of it. Yumoto gasped as he saw a shooting gallery, "Arak-kun, can we play?"

Araki nodded, "Sure."

He looked at the man running it and the man smiled, "What are you doing here, Lord Tungsten?"

"W-well my friend here wanted to go outside tonight and he saw this."

"Araki-kun, can you play for me?"

Araki nodded, "Yes, Yumo-chan." He turned to the man again, "One game, please."

The man handed Araki a bow and Yumoto smiled as he watched his suitor flawlessly win. "You were amazing!"

"Lord Tungsten, here is your prize. This gem is rumored to have magical powers." The man held up a gem stone and Araki grabbed it. "Thank you."

The man smirked and spoke softly into something, "The God of Love has been spotted…"

Yumoto giggled and Araki led him to the candy stand. Yumoto raised an eyebrow as he saw pink clouds being made. "What are those…? Clouds?"

Araki laughed, "No, no. That is cotton candy, it's made of sugar, not clouds."

"Oh! Can I have some?"

Araki nodded, "Of course."

He bought Yumoto a small thing of cotton candy and the young god began to eat it. He gasped and Araki laughed, "Do you like it?"

Yumoto nodded, "I do!"

Araki smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go out and see nature, Yumo-chan!" 

Yumoto giggled, "Okay!"

The duo ran down the road and Yumoto smiled as they ran to a ranch and he gasped as he was shown the chicks.

"Araki-kun, can I have one?"  
Araki smiled as he shook his head, "No, my dear Scarlet, these aren't for sale. These aren't ours to take."

"Oh…okay."

Yumoto sighed and Araki grabbed his hand, "Dear Little One, you can't take things that aren't yours in the mortal world." 

The little God sighed and Araki smiled, "Yumoto, want to go somewhere else?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes!"

Araki blushed and grabbed his hand. "We're going to this lovely waterfall…it'll look beautiful under the moonlight."

Yumoto blushed, "O-okay!"

The two walked to a river and Yumoto smiled as he saw it. "It's amazing here! Akoya-senpai would love it here!"

Araki laughed and Yumoto blushed as he felt Araki grab his arms. "Care to dance…?"

Yumoto nodded, "Sure…"

Araki blushed as he hummed a song and Yumoto laughed, "Don't be embarrassed, Atsushi-senpai says you should never be embarrassed over things that make you happy." He spoke as they danced slowly.

-

A boy growled as he watched Araki and Yumoto in an orb. He clutched his hands into fists.

"Lord Tungsten…you were supposed to love ME! Not some dingbat!" He screamed as he threw a book at the orb at Yumoto's face.

"TSUYOSHI!"  
"Yes, Prince Takehiko?"

"I thought I told you to get rid of that God of Love!" Takehiko screeched and Tsuyoshi sighed. He messed with his dark blue hair and Takehiko looked at his silver eyes.

He gasped as he saw Araki kissing Yumoto passionately and screeched. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" He growled and pulled a dagger out, and threw it at the orb.

"Tsuyoshi…get rid of him, and bring me Lord Tungsten!"

"Yes…"

-

Yumoto blushed as Araki stroked his hair. "Yumoto…"  
"Araki…it…it's weird…I've never felt love like this before…"  
Araki nodded, "I know…" he smiled and Yumoto blushed harder.

He gasped as Araki gently lifted his chin up towards him. "I love you…" Araki whispered, "My dear Scarlet…"

Yumoto blushed as their lips were brought together and he wrapped his arms around Araki's neck.

"A-Araki-kun…!" Yumoto whispered and Araki blushed as Yumoto kissed him again. 

"Yumoto…I…I heard something…"

He gently pulled Yumoto close to his chest and Yumoto gasped as a man began to clap.

"God of Love…and Lord Tungsten, I have finally found you." The man spoke and Yumoto looked at him with wide eyes. "A-Araki-kun…I-I need to go home now...!"

"Too bad!" The man smirked and Yumoto gasped as a knife was pulled out. "I've been sent here to get rid of you…Lord Tungsten, this person wants you."

Araki growled, "No. I am Prince Scarlet's suitor now, and he has just gotten rid of Lord Katashi and Yuudai!"

"Yuudai and Katashi are still ev-!" Yumoto replied and Araki shushed him, "I know…"

Yumoto looked up at him. "Lord Tungsten…I love you…"

"I know…" He replied and Yumoto's eyes widened as the man charged at them with his knife.

Yumoto screamed as Araki pushed him to the ground. "Yumo-chan!"

"God of Love, let me kill you as quickly as possible."

Yumoto looked up towards the sky. "A-Atsu-" "SHUT UP!"  
Araki growled, "Who are you!?"

"My name is Tsuyoshi…and Prince Takehiko has sent me to get rid of this little brat for Lord Tungsten."

Atsushi growled and Tsuyoshi ran towards Yumoto.

Yumoto screamed as he was grabbed and Tsuyoshi held a knife to his throat. 

"Help!"

Araki gasped, "The heir!"

"Prince Takehiko, I have him!"

A boy with brown hair and pink eyes appeared and smiled as he saw Araki, "Lord Tungsten…"

Araki growled and pointed his sword at him. "Let go of the heir and I won't hurt you!"

Tsuyoshi smirked and Araki gasped as he saw Yumoto's eyes glowing. "S-Scarlet!"

" _How dare you follow a man so blindly!"_ Scarlet yelled, _"You do not know how foolish it is to kill a god!"_

Takehiko screamed from Scarlet and hid behind a tree. "T-Tsuyoshi, get rid of him! He's scary!"

Scarlet scoffed _"You call yourself a leader, you're nothing but a coward!"_

"A-Araki-kun…?" Yumoto spoke, stopping Scarlet and Tsuyoshi dropped him in shock as a magic shock ran through his body.

Yumoto fell forward and Araki ran up to him, "Yumo-chan!"

Takehiko growled, "You tricked me!"

Yumoto turned to him, "It's okay…I'm sorry though, Lord Tungsten and I have known one another since we were children…" He blushed and Araki kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Araki-kun…"

Takehiko screamed, "I HATE YOU GOD OF LOVE!"  
Yumoto laughed, "I'm not the God of Love…I'm his little brother."

Takehiko growled and grabbed a dagger from his pocket and threw it at Yumoto.

Yumoto gasped and Araki pushed him down. "Yumoto!"

Yumoto looked at him and Tsuyoshi growled, "Your majesty…it seems that we cannot win!"

Takehiko frowned, "I realize that!"

"You really should!" A voice meowed, "Lord Tungsten…and Prince Scarlet…what are you doing out here?!"

"H-Hiroyuki-sensei!"

Yumoto whimpered as he saw Atsushi. "Little One…!" He panicked and ran towards him. "Little One are you okay!?"

Yumoto nodded, "Y-yes senpai, I'm fine!"

Atsushi hugged him and stroked his hair. "Little One…I was scared…I saw you sneak out…I…I knew you were seeing him…"

"I'm sorry…" When he apologized, Tsuyoshi and Takehiko were chased off by Hiroyuki who turned into his human form, "KITTY LOVE SCREAM!"

"NOOOO!"

Yumoto giggled as he looked at Araki after Atsushi let him go. "I have to go now…I love you…" he whispered to Araki and Araki nodded, "I know…I'm sorry for getting you in trouble…" "It's okay…"

The two smiled and Yumoto laughed as Araki kissed his cheek. "Goodnight…Scarlet"  
"Goodnight…"

Atsushi grabbed his hand, "Come on now, I won't get you in trouble…it's late and you need to go to bed."

Yumoto nodded, "Okay, thank you…"

The duo disappeared and Araki smiled. _"Yumoto…I'll meet up with you again tomorrow…for you are just my love…"_

-Love is Over…"


End file.
